shinobigenerationsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Databook
Databook Basics This databook is made of 8 stats that can have up to 5 points in each stat. The points in each stat determine the level of skill a person has in each area. It also determines what rank of jutsu a person can use in each type of jutsu. For example having 1 point in kenjutsu means you could use up to D rank jutsu in kenjutsu. Upon starting in Shinobi Generations each member will automatically recieve a 1 in each catagory. As well as this they will recieve 3 aditional points to place as they wish as long as they don't exceed a 3 in any one stat. *1 point = D Rank *2 points = C Rank *3 points = B Rank *4 points = A Rank *5 points = S Rank Another thing to keep in mind is that your databook directly influences the rank at which you are seen in your clan. The way this is set is that you will be considered the lowest rank once you have 10 points in either databook and then will rank up at every aditional 7 points. *1st rank - 10 points *2nd rank - 17 points *3rd rank - 24 points *4th rank - 31 points *5th rank - 38 points Kenjutsu Techniques that entail the use of swords, whether the users be shinobi, or samurai. Kenjutsu can be used in combination with taijutsu, ninjutsu, chakra flow and even genjutsu in order to achieve more devastating techniques. It is regarded as a branch of bukijutsu. Genjutsu Techniques that are employed in the same fashion as ninjutsu, requiring chakra and hand seals. However, the primary difference between the two is that the effects of genjutsu are illusory; instead of attacking the victim's body, like taijutsu or ninjutsu, genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses. Fuinjutsu A type of jutsu that seal objects, living beings, chakra, along with a wide variety of other things within another object. Fūinjutsu can also be used to unseal objects either from within something or someone. Taijutsu A basic form of techniques involving martial arts or the optimisation of natural human abilities. Taijutsu is executed by directly accessing the user's physical and mental energies, relying on the stamina and strength gained through training. It typically does not require chakra, though chakra may be used to enhance its techniques. Taijutsu generally requires no hand seals to perform, occasionally making use of certain stances or poses.Taijutsu is simply put: hand-to-hand combat. Ninjutsu A term referring to almost any technique which allows the user to do something that they otherwise would be incapable of doing, including the usage of weapons. Unlike genjutsu the effects of ninjutsu are real. They vary greatly in purpose, with the simpler ninjutsu serving such tasks as transforming the user or allowing them to evade attacks. These techniques are often second-nature for experienced shinobi, who can use them at will. Medical Jutsu A branch of ninjutsu associated with healing, as well as the manipulation of their own, or anothers' body, practised by shinobi categorised as "medical-nin". The use of medical ninjutsu requires very advanced chakra control, as well as extensive knowledge on such things as herbs, medicines, the human body and even poisons. Kinjutsu Techniques that have been banned from being taught or used. This ban could have been put in place for any number of reasons. Typically these are devided into three reasons. One, techniques that cause harm to the user themselves. Two, techniques that violate the laws of nature. Three, techniques that are known to cause massive collateral damage. Senjutsu A specialised field of techniques that allows the user to sense and then gather the natural energy. Practitioners learn to draw the energy of nature inside of them, blending it with their own chakra. This new chakra enables the user to enter an empowered state called Sage Mode. The use of this is insanely hard to learn and even harder to master. Databook Example Physical Databook This is a second databook that unlike the first one doesn't change a persons rank of jutsu they can use. This databook more focuses on their physical atributes. It is as follows. This databook, like the first, will be given with a 1 in each catagory automatically. Also the character will be given 3 points to allocate as they wish as long as these points do not exceed a 3 in any catagory.